This invention relates to a system for generating electricity in an electric vehicle. More particularly, the invention pertains to a system for generating electricity in a vehicle when the vehicle is not moving and when there is no appreciable wind to drive the generators on board the vehicle.
Various prior arrangements have been provided for generating electricity for storage and use in powering a vehicle. Some such arrangements have utilized wind, or air flow which results when the vehicle is moving, to generate electricity. These arrangements, however, are not adapted to generate electricity when the wind direction and/or speed, or speed of the vehicle is insufficient.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved system for generating electricity in a vehicle which overcomes this problem.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved system for generating electricity in a vehicle which saves on the number and weight of batteries.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an improved system for generating electricity in a vehicle which saves on the number and weight of batteries by using compressed air to power the generators when the wind or air flow resulting from movement of the vehicle is insufficient to power the generators. Only a few batteries are required rather than many.